Emperor's Return
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Shanks has been reincarnated as Samantha Potter. Starts at the end of the Second Year. More One Piece characters are going to show up. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Emperor's Return**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and One Piece. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't.

If there was one thing that Samantha Potter could do without having in her life and that was fighting a basilisk. Samantha Potter or Sammy as her friends called her was a bit taller than most kids of her age, she has flaming red hair that reached to her shoulders, her eyes are emerald green, and thanks to her cousin, Dudley, she has three scars over her right eye.

"AHHHHH!" Sammy screamed as the basilisk lifted her up by her left arm with its mouth. Just reacting, she lifted up the sword that she got from the Sorting Hat and swung it with all of her might and she fell to the cold stone floor beneath her. Blood was running down her left side as she stood up. Sammy had cut off her left arm, so she would not become snake food. It was a good thing too, a second later and the snake venom would have traveled into the rest of her body.

Clutching her bleeding stump, Sammy chuckled and whispered to herself, "This brings back memories, but instead of saving Luffy, its Ginny."

Another thing that was unusual about Sammy was that she remembers her past life as Shanks, one of the Four Emperors, and captain of the Red Force Pirates (?). She still can use Haki as well as magic. But one thing that she doesn't know if any other pirates or marines were reborn. As far as she can tell that she is the only one.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're bleeding to death, Potter and you still haven't beaten my pet and time is running out," Tom Riddle called out mockingly.

Getting up, Sammy swung the sword as the basilisk was about to strike again. She had added Haki when she had swung the sword causing the top half of the head to come off and one of its fangs rolled to her feet.

"You little bitch, how dare… Wait, it does not matter. In the end, you will still die and I'll win," Riddle said angrily as he was furious that his pet was no longer useful to him.

Sammy was not sitting on the ground as the blood loss was making her light headed. Fawkes suddenly dropped the black diary right next to her. Without thinking, Sammy picked up the fang and used it to stab the diary.

When she stabbed the evil book, Tom exploded. Sammy was now feeling very dizzy as she could not see straight, but she did see a red mass land beside where er left arm used to be.

"Sorry Fawkes, I had no choice, but to cut it off. It couldn't be saved. I don't think that I could move anymore, lost too much blood already. Take Ginny to Ron and Lockhart and help…" Sammy trailed off as everything got clearer.

Sammy laughed as she saw what Fawkes was doing. She said, "I can't believe that I forgot that your tears can heal anything. Thanks Fawkes."

Fawkes let out a few notes and there was a groan as Ginny began to wake up. When she was awake, she looked around and that was when she spotted Sammy and she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to ever happen and …" Ginny then saw that Sammy was missing her left arm. Then Ginny began to cry even harder than before. "Your arm, its gone. Its all my fault!"

Ginny was still crying as she was saying that she was so sorry and that it was her fault, over and over again. Sammy got up and went over and pulled Ginny into a hug as to comfort her.

As Sammy hugged her, she said, "Its not your fault at all. If I had to do this all over again, I will gladly loose an arm if it meant saving you. I have no regrets about what happen. Anyways, its just an arm, I got another. Come on, Ron's waiting for us."

Ginny still clung to Sammy as Sammy collected the diary, the Sorting Hat, and the sword and they made their way out of the chamber.

As they entered the sub-chamber, Sammy called out, "Hey Ron, I got Ginny and everything is fine. The basilisk is dead. I will be sending Ginny through first."

"Great, I tried moving some more rocks, but everything got too big for me to move," Ron said.

When Sammy made her way through, Ron took one look at her and noticed that something was missing as he stuttered out, "S…S…Sammy your arm! I…I…its gone!"

"Its either my arm or your sister, Ginny. And I gave up my arm instead. Don't worry about it, Fawkes fixed it up," Sammy said to him, which shut him up.

**(Scene Break)**

The four of them were standing in front of the office of the Headmaster. Sammy knocked on the door and someone said, "Come in."

When they entered the office, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were already there. Mrs. Weasley cried out, "Ginny!"

Sammy moved out of their way and walked passed them and toward the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall who both looked like they age another fifty years at the sight of her missing arm. Sammy placed the ruined diary, the sword, and the Sorting Hat on the desk.

"Oh, Samantha! How can we… your arm! Oh Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley cried out when she noticed that Sammy was now missing her left arm.

"Mrs. Weasley, its just an arm. I got another one." Sammy said to the woman but apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Mrs. Weasley fainted.

"Ms. Potter, can you tell us what happen?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Sammy nodded as she sat down to begin to tell the tale. After Mrs. Weasley was woken up, Sammy began to tell them about hearing a strange voice in the wall, how they thought it was Draco Malfoy who was behind it, but later found the diary and was somehow convinced that it was behind the attacks as it did not make any sense with what Tom was showing her about Hagrid, and how it disappeared and they knew it had to be another female from their house, and how when Hermione and another student was found, that Hermione had solved the mystery. Then she began to explain about Riddle and what he said and did. She even explained about cutting off her arm to get free. In the end, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were crying, while the rest of them were looking like someone had died.

**(Scene Break)**

"You did it! You did it!" Hermione cried out as she came running through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Sammy! Your arm, its gone!" Hermione exclaimed when she had hugged Sammy, who had a type of cloak that was covering her left side. Everyone stopped talking when they heard that and stared at Sammy.

"Yes, people, I did loose my left arm. Its no big deal. So please go back to what you were doing," Sammy snapped at them, which caused them to look away with guilt.

"Sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean to do that," Hermione apologized.

"It doesn't matter as they were going to find out any way," Sammy told her honestly. With that they went back to enjoying the feast.

**(Scene Break)**

Sammy was now unpacking her things and putting them back in their places in her apartment. The Dursleys had kicked her out of their house after she came back from Diagon Alley before her first year. After much searching she came across an apartment building up for sale and with the goblins' help, she was able to buy the whole building and fix it up.

But as Sammy unpacked, she thought about what happened afterwards. The whole school was in shock when she walked in and they saw that her left arm was gone. Even the professors were in shock as well. The strangest part was that Professor Snape started to avoid her or acted like she wasn't there at all whenever they were in the same room together. Sammy was okay with that and hopes that he will keep it up for the rest of her life. The only wish that she has right now was for the next year to be as normal as possible and not life threatening.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me as I wrote this at midnight. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day everyone.**

**Next Chapter: A former admiral shows up and rents the apartment next to Sammy and begins to hang around even if its for a good meal. Also two professors will show up and finds out about the truth about Sammy's life and where she has been living for the last two years. Also meets up with her friends at Diagon Alley.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or One Piece. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't.

Dumbledore's POV…

It was the middle of the summer vacation and Dumbledore was taking a short break from the most evil thing on the planet and that was paperwork.

He thought back to when Samantha walked into his office missing her left arm. If only he could have done better then maybe she would still have her left arm. It's a constant reminder for now on how he had failed her and her parents.

Albus knew that she was safe in her apartment. Oh yes, he knew that she was not with her aunt and uncle. After she moved into her new apartment, he put up wards that would keep away people who would want to harm her.

Albus wondered what Lily or James would do if they were still alive. At that thought, he shuddered at what he had pictured. James would make his life hell with those pranks of his and Lily would probably curse him into the next century for letting their daughter loose an arm.

Now with Sirius Black on the loose, he will hopefully have a harder time locating Samantha. Since she is no longer living with her relatives. Maybe it was the best thing for her to be kicked out as Black knows where Petunia lives. Hopefully, he can keep Samantha safe this year or when he dies, James and Lily would torture him in his afterlife.

Professor McGonagall's POV…

At McGonagall Manor in the library, Professor McGonagall was thinking about Samantha and how life was being rather cruel to her. At the age of one, her godfather, Black betrayed everyone and got Lily, James, and Peter killed and now he broke out of prison to finish the job. At the age of eleven, Samantha was kicked out by her aunt and uncle after returning from Diagon Alley, which was a good thing too as her cub won't have to deal with the abuse any more.

Oh yes, she and the Headmaster knew about the abuse, but they could not do anything for her until she entered Hogwarts. Stupid Purebloods who passed that law.

"Maybe I should check up on Samantha tomorrow and see how she is doing," McGonagall said to herself. That sounded like a good idea.

Professor Snape's POV…

In Prince Manor was Professor Snape sitting in the living room, sipping fire whiskey as he thought of the dreams or nightmares as he called them. They started right after school ended. The nightmares consisted of Lily screaming at him for failing to protect her daughter and how she regrets of ever being friends with him and among other things. He thought back to when Potter…no, Samantha was in the Great Hall with her left side covered by a small cloak, he just thought it was one of her ways to gain even more attention, but when that Granger girl yelled about her missing her left arm. He was shocked as he believed that all Potters were prefect whenever they came back from doing something dangerous.

Maybe, he should go and apologize to Samantha and tell her stories about her mother. And another reason to find out where she lives is so he could drop by and make sure that Black didn't get her. After all, Samantha Potter is his last link to Lily and he made a promise to her, to protect her daughter at all costs.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been a week since Sammy got back from Hogwarts and right now she was putting away the last of her finished homework, when there was a knock at her door.

"Coming," Samantha called out as she made her way towards the door.

Opening it up, she took one look at the person who had knocked and the sight of that person made her blood freeze.

"Shanks," The man whispered as if he was surprised to see him.

"Aokiji, why don't you come in," Sammy said as she opened her even further, letting the former marine admiral in. so they could talk in peace without having anyone else overhearing them.

Aokiji walked into her apartment and Sammy shut the door behind them and asked, "Why are you here, Aokiji?"

Aokiji sat down on the couch as Sammy got a very good look at him. He was younger than she remembered, if she had to guess, Aokiji was about six years older than she was and that made him to be about nineteen years old. Aokiji answered, "I came here to rent an apartment, but I did not know that you own the building, Shanks."

Sammy sighed as she said, "My name is Samantha Lily Potter and I'm a girl. I was kicked out by my aunt and uncle two years ago, because they failed to beat out the magic that I was born with. And with some help from the goblins who runs the bank that my family's fortune is in and I bought this apartment building, so I would have a place to live during the summers."

Aokiji did not say anything while she explained what happened to her. After a moment of silence, he spoke up, "I guess that I'm not the only one with magic. But that will make things a lot easier with you around, at least I know that I'm not the only one who was reincarnated, which I'm glad of. I will still call you Shanks, even though you're a girl and not a pirate. Out of curiosity, how did you loose your arm, again?"

Sammy sighed as she began to explain what happened last year at Hogwarts, and how she lost her left arm while she was saving her best friend's little sister.

After an hour of talking, Aokiji signed the paperwork that will allow him to rent the apartment next door.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been two weeks since Aokiji moved into the apartment next to hers. He also developed a habit of coming into her apartment uninvited for breakfast, lunch, and dinner or whenever he was not working at the book store that he owns. His excuse for coming over at meal times was because she was a great cook and he could not cook anything to save his soul.

Right now, Sammy was wearing her straw hat that she found a week ago at a second hand store as she was coming back from the grocery store about two blocks away when a kid's voice yelled, "SHANKS!"

Sammy turned around as the voice sounded like to be Luffy's. Sure enough, it was Luffy as well as Ace and a kid with blonde hair. Luffy crashed into her and started crying his eyes out.

"Shh, its going to be okay," Sammy said quietly. What was surprising that Ace was hugging her as well as the other kid. She looked them over and saw that were street kids living on the streets.

"Come on, lets go to my apartment, to talk. And no attacking Aokiji," Sammy ordered. She picked up her bag of groceries and with the three children following her; she made her way to her apartment.

**(Scene Break)**

Once they were inside the apartment, Sammy set the bag on the counter and she turned back to the three boys and she waved her hand, which caused all of the dirt on their clothes and bodies to disappear as well as the smell from not taking a bath for a long time. She really needed to thank Aokiji for teaching her wandless magic. It has been very helpful.

"Okay, I know Luffy and Ace, but I don't know you," Sammy said as she looked at the blonde haired kid.

"Name's Sabo, but I died before I was eleven," Sabo said before he began to tell her, his history. Then Ace and Luffy told her about their new lives.

After they were done talking, Sammy began telling them about her new life and that she was born as a girl (Luffy did not really care that his hero was a girl, he was just happy that Shanks was back). And about the only one that she knew was from their world or time or both was Aokiji.

"Okay, here are the plans for tomorrow, after breakfast we are going to the bank and I will be adopting you three as my sons and after that we will be joined by Aokiji and we will be buying you things like clothes, books, and among other things, okay?" Sammy explained.

With that they got ready for supper and Aokiji came over as usual to help her out with the food, but he got a heart attack when he saw who she got with her. After explaining what was going to happen, he agreed to help her tomorrow.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been almost a month and it was a few days before her birthday, when there was a knock at her door. It could not be Aokiji as he slept here in her apartment on the couch ever since the news of a high leveled prisoner, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Even though Aokiji knew that she could take care of herself, it was a good idea for him to guard her since she was a woman (A few days ago, Sammy got her first period and trust him when Aokiji says that nothing in the New World and in the Grand Line could ever scare him as bad as Sammy on her period) and she had three kids to look after. It seemed to be the right thing to do.

Sammy opened the door and saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape standing on the other side. _This is going to be very interesting_, Sammy thought to herself.

**AN: I know that I said in the previous chapter that Sammy was going to go to Diagon Alley and the visit with the two professors, but this idea just popped into my head this morning and I promise the visit and Diagon Alley will be in the next chapter. I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or One Piece. I wished that I did, but I sadly don't.

Sammy could not believe her eyes when she saw both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape standing there. Sammy invited them in silently and directed them to the couch. Sammy finally found her voice, so she asked, "What can I help you with professors?"

Professor Snape shifted uncomfortably in his seat and decided that he should go first. So he replied, "I wanted to apologize to you for the way that I have treated you in the past, Ms. Potter. I hope that you can forgive me of my actions?"

Sammy studied Snape closely to see if he was lying and saw that what he was saying to her was the truth. Sammy did not know what to say, so she said, "I will forgive you, Professor Snape."

Sammy wanted to say a bit more, but she did not want to push her luck or his buttons. She never thought that Snape would come to her apartment and apologize for his mistreatment of her in the past two years at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall had a small smile on her face as she witnessed this rare moment. When she first arrived in front of Samantha's apartment, the person that she would ever thought that she would see was Professor Snape making his way up the steps, she was just shocked to the core. But she was glad that she did come when she did, so she could see Snape apologize for his actions. It was a refreshing site and hopefully, he would now back off from her cubs and students from other houses in his classes.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "Samantha, I wanted to see if you were coping with the recent changes and was not in need for any help?"

Both Professor Snape and Sammy noticed when Professor McGonagall asked that question, she seemed to stare at her missing arm. Sammy smiled even though her hand went patted the left shoulder as there was hardly anything left of her arm, she was glad that someone from her school, cared about her even out of school.

Sammy answered, "I am doing okay. My neighbor comes by every time there is a meal, to help me cook. Thanks for asking. I just can't wait for Sirius Black to be captured and back in Azkaban, so we can all sleep better at night."

Snape was glad that Samantha was doing well. But what shocked him and Professor McGonagall that Samantha knew about Sirius Black being a wizard. Before they could say anything, the door opened and in came Aokiji, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo, each with a full bag of groceries except Aokiji who had at least three bags.

"Mom, we're home," Luffy yelled out as he headed to the kitchen without noticing the two shocked professors, but the others did noticed the guests. Aokiji directed the two boys who were just standing there, studying the professors, to the kitchen, so they could put away the groceries before Luffy decided that he was hungry and eats everything in site.

Snape raided an eyebrow as McGonagall frowned, he asked, "I believe that you have some explaining to do, Ms. Potter?"

Sammy looked sheepish as she answered, "the first one is Luffy, the other dark haired one is Ace, and the blonde one is Sabo and I adopted them about a month ago after finding them living n the streets. That and they also reminded me of myself when I was their age. And another thing that is surprising is that all three of them are muggleborns. Last but not least, that was David Wolf (that was the name that Aokiji was born with) and he is also a wizard from Asia and he is my neighbor that helps me around the place. He is a good person and I do trust him with my life."

McGonagall and Snape both knew that there was more going on, but from what they could see, it was nothing that was harmful. So they let that thought go. But as long as Samantha is safe and happy, that is what really matters. McGonagall spoke up when she thought of a problem, "Samantha, what are you planning to do with your three sons? I personally believe that they should come to Hogwarts with you. What do you think, Severus?"

Snape thought for a second, before nodding his head in agreement and added, "We should talk to the Headmaster so we can make arrangements to fit your needs."

Sammy did not know what to say, but it was a relief that there was very good chance that all three of them would be coming with her as she knew that none of them would stay with Aokiji, no matter what. Sammy said, "Thank you so much, professors. You don't know how much it means to me for you two helping me. But I got one question about Sirius Black though, if he is the right hand man for the Dark Lord, is he going to come after and my sons by any chance?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say no, so yes there is a big possibility that Black will come after you to finish what his master started. By killing you," Sammy got love Snape as she knew that he would not answer questions with riddles or not answer them at all. It took them about an hour to explain to her what Black had done to her and her family. But in the end, Sammy pointed out some things that did not make sense or don't add up. The professors left her apartment with the knowledge that Black maybe innocent and was framed by someone else. But what they could not wait for was the Headmaster's reaction to the news that Samantha Potter has three sons that she adopted.

**(Scene Break)**

When the Headmaster heard the news that Sammy had three sons, he had a huge heart attack and stroke and died, which in turn the wizardry world into chaos.

JUST JOKING! THAT DID NOT REALLY HAPPEN!

But the Headmaster did faint because of the news, but he was fine after a few hours of getting used to the news and he started making arrangements for the three small boys.

**(Scene Break)**

It's a week before Hogwarts starts and Sammy and her boys were waiting for the Weasleys and Hermione to show up. Just two days ago, they went shopping for the things that they would be needing for school. And also, she was able to help the clerk at the book store tame those monster books. It was Sabo, Ace, and Luffy who found out that if you pet their spines that the books would turn into regular books. The clerk was so very happy that he gave her 50% off on her books.

"Sammy!" Two voices called out to her from behind. Turning around, she saw that it was Hermione and Ron.

"Boys, be on your best behavior," Sammy reminded them as they tended to forget a lot of the time. She smiled when they saluted her.

"Its so good to see you. How are you? And who are they?" Hermione asked as she noticed the three boys around her best friend.

Sammy got a glint in her eye and said, "This is Sabo, Ace, and Luffy and they are my sons."

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or One Piece. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't.

Hermione and Ron both stood there silent. Hermione just stood there not knowing what to say to her best friend, for once in her life, she was speechless. Ron, on the other hand, was gaping like a fish, with his mouth opening and closing many times, but no words were coming out.

Finally, Hermione spoke up ad asked her, "Can you repeat what you just said again? I don't think that I have heard what you said correctly."

"I said that these are my three sons that I adopted this summer," Sammy said slowly to Hermione, so she could understand her clearly. Apparently, Sabo, Ace, and Luffy were laughing like a pack of hyenas at Hermione's and Ron's expressions. They did try not to laugh, but they could not help it.

"Sammy, how good…"

"To see you." Fred and George Weasley cheerfully exclaimed as they both tried to shake her only hand. Only to get into a fight about whose good enough to do it.

"Fred, George Weasley, that is enough out of both of you," Mrs. Weasley snapped at her two sons who stood at immediate attention and saluted her, before heading to their room, while Sabo, Ace, and Luffy looked at them with awe. Sammy almost groaned as she knew that the twins are going to love teaching the art of pranking to her boys. This year is going to hell.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Sammy and pulled her into one of her famous bear hugs and exclaimed, "Samantha, dear, its so good to see you. Are you doing okay?"

Sammy knew that Mrs. Weasley was really asking how she was coping with only one arm. It usually did bother her as it almost always did when other people asked her the same question. But Mrs. Weasley is like the mother that she never had before even as Shanks.

"I'm doing great, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for asking," Sammy answered.

Mrs. Weasley finally noticed the three boys who were sitting next to Sammy and were watching them with curious expressions on their faces.

"Who are they?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she eyed them. Mrs. Weasley was itching to feed them as they looked too thin for her tastes.

"That's Sabo who is eight years old, and that's Ace who is seven years old, and that's Luffy who is only four years old. And they are with me," Sammy said, but she saw the questioning look on Mrs. Weasley's face. So she added, "Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. I promise that I will explain everything tonight at dinner."

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she said, "Okay, I will hold you to that promise, young lady."

Sammy smiled as she watched Mrs. Weasley leave the pub to go to her room, before turning back to her friends. Hermione announced, "I still have some money left over and I still want to get a pet. So come on."

They followed her to the pet store, where Ron got his rat; Scabbers looked at and bought some rat tonic for it. For some reason, her gut told her to not trust that rat and Sammy always listened to her gut as it did keep her alive when she used to be Shanks and a Pirate Emperor. But Scabbers got chased out by a very large cat named Crookshanks. Sammy would have helped Ron go after it, but she was busy with keeping her three sons from causing her trouble and creating chaos, which seems to be their favorite thing to do.

**(Scene Break)**

"I can't believe that Hermione bought that monster. That's the last thing that Scabbers needs," Ron complained for a hundredth time so far, causing the boys to snicker as they too, hated the rat and loved the cat.

Hermione ignored Ron in favor of asking, "Sammy, I got to ask you something that is very important and I don't knew how to ask you this without sounding rude and mean."

Sammy sighed as she said, "Hermione, ask what you want to ask and I promise that I won't get offended by it."

Hermione still looked unsure, but she asked anyways, "Were you possibly drunk when you adopted your sons by any chance?"

Sammy choked on her ice cream while the four boys were laughing their heads off, earning strange looks from the other people who were passing by. Sammy whined, "What makes you say that, Hermione?"

Hermione was quick to reply, "Because I remember from the last two years that a certain someone always tries to get drunk from the Butterbeer that the twins bring to the parties."

That had the boys pounding the table as they were laughing; only Sammy would try to get drunk at parties. The Potter brothers had the same thought in their heads, Shanks is still the same old Shanks that they knew and loved in their first lives.

"The only reason that I couldn't get drunk, was it wasn't strong enough to do so," Sammy snapped which caused the boys to laugh even harder than before. "No, I was not drunk at the time. But know this even if I was drunk, I would have done the same thing, no matter what."

Hermione smiled at her. Ron then took his chance to ask his question, "Why did you adopt them then?"

Sammy smiled sadly as she looked at her sons as the were waiting for an answer. So she said, "I found them living on the streets. I just could not leave them there, it did not feel right. And besides, they reminded me when I was their age."

**(Scene Break)**

After several narcoleptic fits later where Ace fell asleep in his food and Sammy had to explain why Ace would suddenly fall asleep while eating. Sammy took the time to explain how the Dursleys kicked her out of their house after the first time that she went to Diagon alley and how she, with the goblins' help, bought an apartment building that wasn't too far from the alley. And then she explained what had happened during the summer and how she adopted three boys off the streets as her sons.

After she was done explaining everything even that they were coming with her to Hogwarts, the room was dead silent except for the small snoring that was coming from the three boys. Luffy was currently asleep in Sammy's lap, while the other two had pulled their chairs as close as they could to Sammy's and they had their heads on her lap as they slept, too. It was a very cute site.

"I thin that everyone should go to bed and we will talk about this more in the morning," Mr. Weasley said as it was indeed late. So with the help of the twins, Sammy was able to put her sons to bed. And afterwards, the twins asked her if she was drunk when she adopted them. Sammy felt like crying as she wondering why does everyone asked her if she was drunk when she adopted them.

**(Scene Break)**

As the week passed, Sabo, Ace, and Luffy were counted as honorary Weasleys. They have a bunch of new uncles and aunts to spoil them. And after a few days of getting used to the news, Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed to finally have grandkids to spoil even though it was through the least expected way possible. _(In Charlie's and Bill's letters that Mrs. Weasley wrote them, they would noticed that she would stop asking them if they had settled down with someone and when would the grandchildren come. And let me tell you, they got suspicious of that and wrote Percy who in turn told them what happened. At Christmas time, Sammy received two gifts from the two Weasley brothers that she did not meet. It left her very confused.)_ Mrs. Weasley was extremely happy that she finally got her wish. They boys were just happy that their new grandpa did not try to kill them with his so called training. (Garp)

In private while the brothers were getting to know their grandparents better, Sammy told her two best friends about Sirius Black and how he was coming to get her and do her in. After that, she also pointed out his possible innocence. And they agreed with her after some thought and together they wrote a letter to the Daily Prophet about what they knew.

When that came out the next day, people learned that Black did not get a trial at all and was just thrown in prison and how some things did not add up, they demanded that he gets a trial whenever he was captured or walks in on his own. With very little choice, the Ministry of Magic promise that they will give him a fair trial and that they public was aloud to come and see the trial. Also, it did help that the one and only Rita Skeeter wrote in her article that the trial had to be a public trial or the Ministry would just say that he was given a fair trail and it turned out that he was really guilty, just to cover their own asses about the injustice on their part.

**(Scene Break)**

Sammy and the others found a compartment near the back of the train with only two people in it. The man who looks to be the new DADA Professor and the other was none other than Ben Beckman.

"Hi, is anyone else sitting here?" Sammy asked as she really hoped that no one was.

"No, you are welcome to join us," Ben replied immediately. Even if it did not show on his face, he was very happy to see Shanks even though it looks like that he is a she.

"Thanks," Sammy said as she and her friends put their trunks on the racks. Earlier, they had put the boys' trunks in Fred's and George's compartment with the promise from them that they would not put pranks in them.

When every one was settled in, Ben asked, "I'm Ben Beckman and I just transferred here from America."

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself.

"I'm Remus Lupin and I'm the new DADA Professor," Professor Lupin introduced himself. He was very curious about the three younger boys.

"Ron Weasley," Ron introduced himself to the new comers.

"Luffy Potter…"

"Ace Potter…"

"Sabo Potter…"

"And we are the Potter brothers and our mother is none other than Samantha Potter," all three of them said at the same time.

As the train traveled at high speeds, Remus took that time to study, his best friend's daughter. Samantha Potter had an interesting shade of red hair, had her mother's eyes, and three scars over her right eye, he wondered where and how did she get them. Another strange thing was that her left side was hidden by the small cloak that was tied around her neck. But what shocked him the most was the fact that she had three kids of her own.

Suddenly, the train slid to a stop and the lights flickered for a few seconds, but going out totally, leaving everyone in pitch darkness. After five minutes and Ginny and Neville came in, it got really cold and it felt like the happiness was being sucked out of everyone. Sabo, Ace, and Luffy all went for comfort in their mother's waiting arm as Sammy hugged them close to her. They were whimpering. Sammy could feel that Ben moved closer to her, so he could help comfort the boys. Sammy was trying to force the worse memories, which was pretty bad as she lived a life before as a pirate, to the back of her mind.

A rotten hand came into view when it pulled the door open. So this was a dementor that the professors warned her about. A bright white light came from the direction of Professor Lupin and she was grateful that she did not faint as the memories that were best left forgotten began to overwhelm her.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or One Piece. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. So don't sue me, not worth it.

A loud snapping noise that caused everyone to jump in the air in surprise. Professor Lupin was breaking a huge chocolate bar into smaller pieces and handing them out o everyone. Sammy to do a double take when she saw Ron drooling an ocean at the sight of the chocolate bar. Sammy groaned as she just thought of something.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Hermione asked when she heard her groan.

"Them three are going to have a sugar high now and they will probably not be able to sleep at all tonight," Sammy said as she pointed to the said three who already ate their chocolate and now was eyeing the chocolate in their hands.

The others realized what she meant and groaned as well. While Professor Lupin looked unsure, but he did noticed that Sammy was rubbing her left arm or so he thought. Thinking that something was wrong with her arm, he asked, "Is your left arm hurting you, Ms. Potter?"

Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione shifted in their seats as they looked to be very uncomfortable. Ben made sure that he looked confused as he should not know anything about her missing arm as they just met. Sabo, Ace and Luffy just ignored them as they were trying to push back the unwanted memories and comfort each other at the same time. Sammy blinked as she responded, "I lost my left arm last year, Professor."

Professor Lupin was taken back in shock, before faintly asking, "How?"

"I had to cut it off when a basilisk decided that I did not need that arm and it ate it after I cut it off as the poison was traveling through it," Sammy explained.

Remus Lupin just stared at Sammy for a few seconds before composing himself and said, "Excuse me, I have to check with the conductor and also see if anyone else needs help."

With that he left the compartment in a hurry and with a lot on his mind.

**(Scene Break)**

As Professor Lupin slowly made his way toward the front of the train, he was deep in thought about his dead best friends' daughter that he finally got to meet after so many years. That is one that he regrets was not being in her life sooner. But when his cub came into the compartment, he was stunned at her appearance and not only that, she brought her friends and three boys who were under the age of ten.

Don't get him wrong, he was thrilled to see her again. But she looked completely different from Lily did. Samantha had her hair cut short, while as Lily had kept hers long. They do have the same green eyes; the only difference was that Samantha's has an old, tired look about them even though they are lively looking. It was like she has an old soul in a young body. Samantha has three scars over her right eye, they look old and not recent, but apparently they don't seem to fade like normal scars do. He felt the pang of guilt and pain inside his chest when he saw that.

At first when he saw the small cloak covering her left side, he brushed it off as some fashion statement that young people around her age seemed to obsessed with now days. But later on when she told him that she lost her left arm to a basilisk, he knew that he had to get out of that compartment as soon as possible before he had a breakdown in front of her and beg for forgiveness.

Another thing that he was shocked about was that she has three sons and they all looked to be different ages, so it was very possible that she adopted them, but why do that when she, herself is only thirteen and a kid herself.

When he talked to the Headmaster in his office in the beginning of the summer while Snape was there, he asked the Headmaster about how Samantha was doing. But before the Headmaster as able to answer, Snape snapped at him, "Why do you care about Ms. Potter all of the sudden? You don't even diverse to ask that question when you had the chance to for the last two years. You could have just send her a letter; it wasn't that hard to do. But I should not be surprised as you were always the coward."

Now, Remus doesn't know what to do, he just hopes that she can forgive him and let him have a chance to get to know her and her family.

**(Scene Break)**

Finally the Sorting and the feast were finished and it is time for Headmaster Dumbledore to make the announcements. Ben was sorted into Gryffindor, so he can be near his captain. No matter what happened, Shanks will be always his captain even if his captain was reborn as a hot chick.

"Now that we have been all fed, I have a few important announcements to make before we all head off to bed," Headmaster Dumbledore cheerfully said. "As all of you may have noticed that there are three boys, who are younger than eleven, sitting at the Gryffindor table, they will be staying with us as Ms. Potter had adopted them this summer. They are all muggleborn. Please note that if anyone attacks them, Ms. Potter and her friends have the right to defend with any means necessary and also it will be met with a very harsh punishment and if it's a repeated attack by the same person, they will be expelled and their wands snapped. This applies to everyone."

Headmaster Dumbledore continued, "On a happier note, please welcome Professor Remus Lupin to the teaching position of Defense against the Dark Arts. And also, we should welcome Rubeus Hagrid to the teaching position of Care of Magical Creatures."

There was more clapping for Hagrid than for Professor Lupin as the students felt sorry for him, because of the curse on the DADA.

"Now, I believe that I have one more thing to announce, this year, Hogwarts is playing host to dementors and I must warn you now, do not mess with the dementors as they don't care if you are Sirius Black or not, they will attack you." Professor Dumbledore said in a serious voice. "Now, I believe that its time for bed. Off you trot."

With the help of Ron and Hermione, Sammy got her sons to bed as they already fell asleep during the Headmaster's announcements. They followed the directions that Professor McGonagall gave her when she pulled Hermione and Sammy to her office. The boys' room was right next to the third years' dormitories. It was so sweet to see them asleep, by looking at them; you will never know that they were troublemakers as they looked like angels while they slept.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. If I did claim that, the creators would hire lawyers and take everything I have and that would not be good. Just read my stories and this chapter and write a review for it. Thanks.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashbacks 

**(Scene Break)**

Sammy woke up around seven in the morning and got ready for the school day ahead of her. As Sammy was getting ready, she remembered the first year of life in this new life of hers, it was a few weeks after she was born when she realized that she was a she and not a he. Sammy had cried for almost two days straight, freaking her parents out and sending them into a lot of panic attacks. Sammy also remembered all of the fun that she had with her dad, James.

Flashback

Shanks who is now known as Samantha Potter was two months old and today was going to be different. Lily Potter, her mother was gone for the morning to take care of some business and had left her in her father's care for the morning.

Already, her dad committed a terrible crime against her and it was not even ten in the morning. He had put her in a DRESS of all things! That was the worse type of crime to commit, in her mind. So what if Sammy was now a girl, she was just so used to being a guy. But thankfully, the dress had long puffy sleeves, so as James set her down in the playpen, Sammy was able to steal…oops, she really meant borrowed his wand without him noticing what she had done and that his wand was now gone.

'_Hehe, I am going to have so much fun with this. Hopefully, this will teach dad to stuff me in a dress,'_ Sammy thought gleefully.

As soon as James was in a different room thinking that his daughter could not cause any trouble while she was out of his sight. Sammy took out the wand and began waving it around. She even managed to change her hair color to green and silver. She changed the size, shape, and color of many different things around the room. She got even luckier when she made her evil dress disappear, leaving her in diapers.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened and in came Lily and James. They both froze at the site before them.

'_Damn, caught red handed! Where was the sake when you need it?'_ Shanks thought as her parents saw her with James' wand in her right hand.

"NOOOOO!" James howled when he saw what she had done to her hair.

"JAMES POTTER! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE NOW A RESPONSIBLE ADULT AND KNEW BETTER THAN TO LEAVE YOUR WAND IN SOMEPLACE WHERE OUR DAUGHTER CAN GET IT! WHAT IF SHE GOT HURT OR BLOWN OFF ANY PARTS OF HER BODY! SHE COULD HAVE DIED!" Lily continued to scream in rage that would make any nesting mother dragon proud of. James began to whimper at the site of his angry screaming wife, who was now threatening to curse off his precious. He was trying to figure out where he could have left his wand where Samantha could get it, but he then caught the expression on Sammy's face and he narrowed his eyes. Sammy had a smug smile on her face as she was watching the scene in front of her.

'_So the little brat did that on purpose. This means war,'_ James thought. He was now torn between feeling proud that their two month old daughter pulled her very first prank or feeling angry that their two month old daughter got him into trouble with Lily by framing him for a crime that he did not commit.

End of Flashback

That was Sammy's second most favorite prank that she pulled. The first most favorite prank that Sammy pulled still caused her to laugh uncontrollably.

Flashback

Sammy was now six months old and was sitting on Albus' lap playing with his long white beard. The only reason that she is even aloud in the Order meeting was because as a six month old baby, she could not understand what they were talking about or even remember anything about the meeting. Oh, how they were so wrong about that.

The only one that did not believe that was 'Mad-eye' Moody who thought otherwise and Sammy knew that the old scar face had the right type of thoughts.

Albus had to get up to close the meeting properly, so he put little Sammy in the lap of the closest person to him, which was the one and only Severus Snape, who recently turned spy.

Sammy looked between Snape and her dad and saw that James was glaring at Snape with all of the hatred that he had. Suddenly, the perfect prank idea came to her. This would be the perfect revenge as James had put her in a pink nightmare…oops, my bad, I meant dress.

"Dada!" Sammy squealed as she looked up at Snape with wide innocent eyes and the biggest smile on her face.

"Love Dada!" Sammy squealed again as she hugged the stunned man.

The room was so silent that they could hear a pin drop. Then there were two loud thumps as James and Black fainted from the shock. Later, the two would argue that they did not faint, but they just merely passed out like a real man would.

End of Flashback

**(Scene Break)**

"Okay boys, its time to wake up!" Sammy shouted.

"Five more minutes, mom," Sabo moaned as he and his brothers pulled their covers over their heads.

Sammy shook her head while grinning. With a wave of her hand and with a bit of wandless magic, the covers pulled back and a deep chill took its place.

"We're up! We're up!" Ace shouted as they jumped out of the frozen beds.

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready. Ace, Sabo, make sure that Luffy is dressed properly!" Sammy called out before shutting the door behind her.

**(Scene Break)**

"Luffy, you got to eat some fruit," Sammy said as she watch her youngest pile his plate full of meat.

"I don't wanna," Luffy whined as he tried to use his puppy dog eyes attack on her. The key word here was 'tried'.

"Fruit and a good amount of it, too, or no meat for three days, Luffy. And I mean it," Sammy said sternly, making Luffy pout ad the surrounding female population coo at his very cute expression.

As they got half way through their breakfast, a group of aurors walked into the Great Hall, the leader of the group walked up to the Headmaster and they had a whispered conversation. Then a few minutes later, the Headmaster walked up to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, would you please come to my office and please bring your pet rat, Scabbers with you?" The Headmaster politely asked.

"Okay, Headmaster, sir," Ron answered as he got up to follow the Headmaster and the aurors out of the Great Hall. He was confused as he was wondering what he had done wrong.

"What's gonna happen to Uncle Ron, mom?" Sabo asked when he tugged on her outer robe.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, it has something to do with Scabbers," Sammy replied as she rubbed his back in comfort.

"I wonder what Scabbers have anything to with it. I mean, Scabbers is just a rat, isn't he?" Hermione wondered.

"Who knows," Sammy muttered.

Ben nodded as he was secretly putting more fruit on the brothers' plates while they were not looking and with the help from Sammy.

**OMAKE!**

After Ron left the Great Hall, they were all wondering what Scabbers had anything to do with anything. So Sammy came up with a theory, "Maybe Scabbers was secretly an Animagus and it was Peter Petigrew, who had framed Sirius Black for those murders. And also is a death eater who is now waiting for his master to come back. And he is probably spying on us and then when his master comes back, he would tell him every little dirty secret and our weaknesses."

The people around her stared in disbelief, before shaking their heads and went back to their breakfast. Thinking that Sammy was slowly losing it.

**(Scene Break)**

The next morning, everyone was enjoying their breakfast when the owls came and dropped off their morning newspaper. The ones who had heard Sammy's theory yesterday morning froze when they read the headlines:

_SIRIUS BLACK FRAMED BY PETER PETIGREW!_

_PETER PETIGREW ALIVE AND A DEATH EATER! STILL LOYAL TO YOU-KNOW-WHO! HIDING AS A FAMILY PET RAT!_

They all looked from the newspaper and then at Sammy and then back at the newspaper.

"Sammy, you're a…" Fred began.

"Fucking seer!" George finished.

"Unbelievable," Hermione muttered as she was trying to figure out how her best friend did that.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emperor's Return**

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors for your support and reviews and it also encourages us to write more chapters to our stories. So thanks.

"Talking"

Flashback

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_As they got half way through their breakfast, a group of aurors walked into the Great Hall, the leader of the group walked up to the Headmaster and they had a whispered conversation. Then a few minutes later, the Headmaster walked up to Ron._

"_Mr. Weasley, would you please come to my office and please bring your pet rat, Scabbers with you?" The Headmaster politely asked._

"_Okay, Headmaster, sir," Ron answered as he got up to follow the Headmaster and the aurors out of the Great Hall. He was confused as he was wondering what he had done wrong._

"_What's gonna happen to Uncle Ron, mom?" Sabo asked when he tugged on her outer robe._

"_I don't know, but if I had to guess, it has something to do with Scabbers," Sammy replied as she rubbed his back in comfort._

"_I wonder what Scabbers have anything to with it. I mean, Scabbers is just a rat, isn't he?" Hermione wondered._

"_Who knows," Sammy muttered._

_Ben nodded as he was secretly putting more fruit on the brothers' plates while they were not looking and with the help from Sammy._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present time…_

Ron had joined Sammy and Hermione after their first Ancient Runes class and they made their way to the most boring class in history, ironically it was History of Magic. Hermione and Sammy usually got into an argument over this one class. Hermione says that History of Magic is a useful class to take. Sammy said that the class is really a test that is being preformed by the government to see if boredom really kills people. When Hermione says that is a very stupid idea to think, Sammy usually counters her by saying that if that is not the case, why hasn't the job been fixed and a new Professor is hired to actually teach them something about real history. That usually shuts Hermione up and gets her to think.

So now the Hogwarts Rumor Mill has that theory going around and it seems that everyone is agreeing to that theory.

As Ron caught up to them, Sammy asked curiously, "What did the Headmaster want with you and Scabbers?"

Sammy looked closer at Ron and saw that he was paler than normal. Ron shook his head and said, "I am not allowed to tell anyone what happened on the orders of the Headmaster. Sorry."

Hermione shrugged and responded, "If the Headmaster says not to tell anyone, then you shouldn't tell anyone. That's alright; we don't blame you in any way."

Sammy nodded her head in agreement and saw that Ron looked to be relieved that his two best friends were not pressuring him into answering their questions.

Ron decided to change the subject by asking Sammy, "Where are the three brothers?"

Sammy smiled and answered, "Apparently, the new DADA Professor, Professor Lupin had volunteer to watch them and keep them busy while he teaches. So at lunch, I will have to find out if they are behaving in his classes."

"That's wonderful. They will be getting an early education," Hermione gushed while wishing that she had received the same thing when she was younger.

"Hey Sammy, I hope that this new Professor is not someone is out to kill you or take your fame like the last two professors," Ron said in a concern voice.

Sammy shook her head at Ron and said, "I believe that the Headmaster is carefully watching what's going on and making sure that everything is going okay. Besides the real problem is getting Ace and Luffy to sit still for the lesson and not cause any trouble. Sabo is okay and is happy to learn new things. David and I had hard time teaching Ace and Luffy how to read and write, because they would not sit still long enough to learn anything."

Ron snickered as he said in amused tone, "That was what mom used to say about Fred and George when they were younger and when mom had to teach them how read and write."

Sammy rolled her eyes and told Ron, "You know that I am always up for fun and stuff, but as long as those twins don't get Luffy, Ace, and Sabo causing any large amounts of trouble, they will live."

Hermione nodded, before she thought of something that she could ask Sammy, "Sammy, how come you're so close to Ben Beckmen when you only met yesterday?"

Sammy looked sheepish as she rubbed the back of her neck. _'So Hermione noticed that Ben and I were acting like best friends last night and this morning. It's a good thing that we already came up with a cover story for this sort of question,'_ Sammy thought.

She explained, "I had met Ben when I was younger and we became good friends while he and his family were visiting a relative in the same neighborhood, before that relative moved to America or somewhere. Ben was the only kid who wasn't scared of Dudley. I had forgotten about him since it was so long ago, but thankfully those memories came back when I finally recognized him last night."

Ron and Hermione accepted the explanation without any doubts.

**(Scene Break)**

Finally, Sammy, Hermione, Ben, and Ron were sitting down in the Great Hall for lunch. It seems that Hermione and Ron had accepted Ben into their little group after confirming her story with him. They were sitting and talking when three voices shouted out at the same time, "MOM!"

Suddenly, Sammy was tackled from behind when three pairs of arms hugged her. The female population once again, cooed over how cute Ace, Luffy, and Sabo looked or was glaring at the male population for making some sort of remark about the boys.

"Hey, how was spending time with Professor Lupin going? Are you three behaving for him?" Sammy asked in a mocked stern voice.

"Actually, Ms. Potter, they seemed to be very interested in my lessons and they were behaving quite well for their ages," Professor Lupin said in a polite and happy tone in his voice as he gave Sammy a small smile.

"That's wonderful news, Professor. You must be wonderful at teaching if you can make these three behave. Thank you for watching them so far, Professor," Sammy said honestly and cheerfully.

"You're welcome and plus, I enjoy having them in my classes. I can't wait to have them again this afternoon. Have a good lunch, Ms. Potter, boys," Professor Lupin said before walking to the teachers' table to eat his lunch.

Hermione leaned closer to the boys and asked, "So what did you three learn while you were in his class?"

Sammy rolled her eyes and sighed. Typical Hermione, always thinking of school. But Sammy was shocked when her three sons launched into what they had learned during Professor Lupin's classes, which turned out to be a good thing, because it allowed Sammy and Ben to sneak vegetables onto their plates without them noticing. The amusing part was that her sons ate the vegetables without them noticing that they were eating them. Sammy owed Hermione a big favor for this.

**(Scene Break)**

The rest of the day went pretty normal excepted when the four of them went to the divination class, where their teacher, Professor Trelawney looked like a huge glittering bug and who predicated Sammy's death and also at the same time to watch out for a man with yellow eyes in the future. Ben and Sammy both shared a look that sounded a whole lot like 'Hawk Eye' Mihawk. Sammy smiled and snickered at the thought of seeing that man's expression when he sees Shanks as a female.

"I bet fifty galleons that Mihawk will flirt with you before recognizing who you really are," Ben whispered into her ear during class.

"You're on, Ben," Sammy challenged back.

**(Scene Break)**

_Four days later on Saturday…_

It was half passed nine when Sammy, Hermione, Ron, Ben, and three brothers made it down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They noticed that everyone is talking and pointing to the newspapers in their hands. Sitting down next to Fred and George, Sammy asked, "What happened to cause this type of reaction here?"

Instead of answering, Fred handed her the newspaper that they received this morning with the headlines reading:

_SIRIUS BLACK FRAMED BY PETER PETIGREW!_

_PETER PETIGREW ALIVE AND A DEATH EATER! STILL LOYAL TO YOU-KNOW-WHO! HIDING AS A FAMILY PET RAT!_

Sammy forgot about eating her breakfast when she saw the headlines. She read how Sirius Black walked right into the ministry, Sunday afternoon, demanding a trail. She continued reading how Peter Petigrew was found out hiding as a rat with the family who did not know any better for the last twelve years and was found guilty for the crimes that everyone thought Sirius Black had committed.

But it was the last paragraph that had Sammy muttering curses to herself. It states that Sirius Black was her godfather. Sure she knew that, but she rather not have the whole world know about it. It was family business, not the public's business at all.

It was then that Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter in front of her. Opening it, she recognized the writing of Aokiji and he had written that there were quite a few reporters hanging around the apartment building and somehow they received frost bite. Sammy rolled her eyes as she knew it was Aokiji who gave them frost bite. Sighing, Sammy knew that by tomorrow morning, everyone in the magical world will know that she has three sons that she adopted.

"Ms. Potter, can you bring your sons and follow me. I have someone that you and the boys would want to meet." Sammy had to resist the urge to jump in surprise when the Headmaster came over to where she and the boys were sitting. Sabo, Ace, and Luffy were looking worried at going to the Headmaster's office.

"Of course, Headmaster. Guys, wipe your face so we can leave now." Sammy ordered as she had a pretty good idea who she was going to meet. Sabo and Ace both looked like they have a few guess as well, since they heard people talking this morning's news. Like usual, Luffy did not have a clue at what was going on.

Sammy patted his head and gave him a smile that told him not to worry as everything is going to be okay. Luffy seemed to relax at the sight of the smile.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Emperor's Return**

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors for your support and reviews and it also encourages us to write more chapters to our stories. So thanks. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

Flashback

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

"_Ms. Potter, can you bring your sons and follow me. I have someone that you and the boys would want to meet." Sammy had to resist the urge to jump in surprise when the Headmaster came over to where she and the boys were sitting. Sabo, Ace, and Luffy were looking worried at going to the Headmaster's office._

"_Of course, Headmaster. Guys, wipe your face so we can leave now." Sammy ordered as she had a pretty good idea who she was going to meet. Sabo and Ace both looked like they have a few guess as well, since they heard people talking this morning's news. Like usual, Luffy did not have a clue at what was going on. _

_Sammy patted his head and gave him a smile that told him not to worry as everything is going to be okay. Luffy seemed to relax at the sight of the smile._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

Sammy, Sabo, Ace, and Luffy all followed Headmaster Dumbledore to his office. Sabo and Ace both explained to Luffy that they were probably going to be introduced to Sirius Black as he is Sammy's godfather. Somewhere along the trip, Professor Snape joined them. No one said anything about it, but they all had a feeling that Professor Snape mainly came so he could personally witness the reaction of Sirius when he finds out about the arm and the three boys.

"Rainbow Skittles." The three boys all snickered at the Headmaster's choice of password.

When the group entered the Headmaster's office, there were two people sitting and talking to each other. One was Professor Lupin, which did not take Sammy and her sons at shock as Professor Snape had told them during the summer vacation that her father, James Potter was best friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew. The second man looked as thin as a skeleton, but was cleaned up, his black hair was washed and cut and he wore new robes. The second man was none other than the infamous Sirius Black.

When they entered, the two friends stopped talking and turned to see who entered the office. Sirius immediately spotted Snape and his face twisted into a sneer. Sammy quickly gave Sabo a camera that she kept somewhere on her body at all times as she suddenly got a wonderful idea for a prank. Sammy had taught her sons that bullying other people was not the right thing to do and that it is very wrong of them to do so. So naturally, when Professor Snape told them what James and his friends used to do to him when they were in school, he was very surprised to see that Sammy was ashamed and angry at her father and his friends for what they had done.

"What is he doing here!?" Sirius growled out like a dog.

Before anyone could say anything, Sammy attached herself to Snape's arm and sadly said, "I just wanted you to meet the love of my life and my future husband."

Sammy gave Sirius a sad look as the words sank into Sirius' brain and his sneer turned into an expression of horror. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish, and his face lost all color and it looked that he was just told that every female said that they thought he was gay. Sabo took that moment to take a couple of pictures of Sirius' expression, before Sirius screamed like a five year old girl and fainted.

Everyone began to laugh at the little prank that Sammy had played on the one and only Sirius Black, the Master of Pranks. Sammy let go of Snape's arm as she took back the camera from Sabo.

Before Professor Snape could open his mouth and say anything, Sammy simply said, "You will get a copy of this and any other pictures. Don't worry!"

Nodding only once, Snape took a seat on the couch that was available. While the Headmaster and Professor Lupin tried to wake Sirius up, but there was no such luck.

Sammy looked at Ace and whispered in his ear, "Ace, why don't you wake the poor man up."

"Okay Mom," Ace whispered back, before he used his devil fruit power to set Sirius' butt on fire.

"OWWW!"

Yep, a little bit of fire can wake anyone up, well… except those who are in a coma or dead. And who knew that wizards could jump that high.

After everything settled down, and the prank was explained, which Sirius was glad for it being just a prank and was somehow reminded of the time when little baby Samantha called Snape dada.

"Little Samantha, my, my, look how you have grown up. I'm so sorry for being an idiot and going after that traitorous rat, instead of getting my name cleared. So I could raise you like a godfather should," Sirius apologized with regret and guilt in his voice as he moved to hug Sammy for the first time in years.

"Its alright," Sammy said with a smile on her face as she hugged him back.

Suddenly, Sirius let go of her in alarm as he asked in shock, "Where's your arm!?"

Rubbing the back of her neck nervously, Sammy chuckled slightly as she answered, "Well… I sort of lost it."

Sammy also known as Shanks was nervous, very nervous. Normally, hardly anything would make a former Pirate Emperor nervous, but Sammy did not know how to act around someone who was her guardian. When Sammy used to be Shanks, there were no parents to look after her when she was just a child, until Captain Roger came along. Even then, she was still free to do what ever she wanted as long it was within the Captain's rules. And now as she was reborn, only for one year, did she have her parents look after her and take care of her. After their deaths, her (if you can call them that) guardians did not look after her or care for her in anyway, but instead they tried to make her into their slave. Sammy could not help, but wonder if her independence was going to be taken away from her.

Sirius' eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he shouted "Lost it! How can someone just loose an arm!?"

Sammy smiled weakly as she answered, "A basilisk ate it."

Sirius looked ready to faint for the second time, while the Headmaster and Professor Snape look away in shame and guilt that they could not have done more to prevent that from ever happening.

Deciding to change the subject, Sirius focused on the three younger boys when he asked them curiously, "So who are you three then?"

Sammy raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Professor Lupin, who mouthed, 'Didn't tell'. Sammy handed Professor Snape, her camera, while the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes increased as he asked, "Why don't we let them introduce themselves?"

Sabo, Ace, and Luffy all smiled as they had similar thoughts on how to introduce themselves.

"I'm Sabo," Sabo said proudly as he stepped forward.

"I'm Ace," Ace stepped forward as well.

"Hi, I'm Luffy and I love meat," Luffy said with a big smile on his face.

As one they continued, "We are the Potter brothers and we love our Mom, our cool Uncle Sev, and Grandma Minnie!"

"How long did it take you to teach them how to do that?" Professor Snape quietly asked her after he took a couple of pictures of three gaping men, who never thought that Professor Snape would be ever referred to as a cool Uncle. Snape, himself, was very pleased to be known as a cool Uncle.

"About three weeks," Sammy whispered back as she smiled.

"I have to say that you did an excellent job then," Professor Snape praised.

"Thank you, Professor," Sammy responded. "Although, I should let you know that those three added the cool Uncle part in all on their own."

Snape knew right there and then that he did the right thing that day that he apologized to Potter as his life had turned for the better.

Suddenly, Sammy thought of something, so she said like nothing was wrong, "You know Sirius, since you were supposed to raise like a father should and with me having three kids of my own. Congrats, Sirius Black on becoming a grandfather."

The whole room, including Fawkes, the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses, and the Sorting Hat, erupted in laughter, ignoring Snape taking a few more pictures and Sirius' cries of "I'm too young to be a grandpa!" or "I'm not that old yet!"

After a while, everything settled down and they began getting to know each other without too much teasing. Sirius even gave Sammy permission to go and visit Hogsmeade with the other students. That had earned three excited cheers from the boys as they would be going along with their mother, too.

But Sirius pouted and sulked underneath a dark cloud of depression when the three boys admitted that Snape was still the cool Uncle.

**(Scene Break)**

As it was getting late in the afternoon, it was time for Sammy and the boys to get back to the Gryffindor Tower, so Sammy could finish her homework. But when she about to leave the office, Sammy turned to Professor Lupin with a serious expression and asked if he could teach her how to defend her and her sons from dementors in the future. Professor Lupin told her that he would teach her after Christmas break.

The mention of Christmas break now has Sammy torn about where she would be spending Christmas break. Before Sirius was found innocence, she had made plans to possibly spend it with the Weasley clan at The Burrow. So Mrs. and Mr. Weasley could spoil their new grandkids. But now with Sirius being freed and stuff, they might not be doing that. Sammy will have to talk to Sirius about it. Maybe she could invite Aokiji over as well. For now, Sammy will have to wait and see.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. **


End file.
